imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Kliannah's Guide for Bf 1 Mages
This is a complete "Handbook" for battlefield one mages. A mage or magician is... ' A class that uses a range-type magical attack. High damage and versatility of abilities is what makes a mage unique... Keep in mind that mages are a glass cannon '''class-- they deal superb damages yet their hp and armor are paper thin. '''PROS: -Wide array of skills to choose from. -Ranged attacker (won't get ganged easily) -Heavy damage, which makes it an excellent class to kill tanks -Rarely misses. -High instant damage (High dps) -A very enjoyable class due to many sub-types and it's vital role in battles ;3 -Has the ability to immobilize an opponent for an extended period of time. CONS: -Low armor :( -Slow attack speed >_< -Some skills require cooldown -Mana dependent -Most targeted class of all time -Low DPM (damage per minute; dmg consistency is lacking) -Has the lowest hp of all three classes The thing about mages is that, it has a high damage but slow attack speed. E.g: A mage inflicted 74 dmg with Flameshock, but requires a 5 second cooldown before it can cast another spell. Whereas a ranger deals 34 damage per second within the same time period given above. A battlefield camper is... A camper is a player who stays at one level to make sure that his/her faction wins the Battlefield. --He/She stays at a certain level in his/her gaming period. (e.g: level 11 for battlefield 1, level 18 for battlefield 2, level 26 for battlefield 3, and level 34 for battlefield 4). A camper must be at the maximum level cap for each battlefield. Campers tend to have the best equipment for their levels and displays a lot of Fame. and stars. It is a very amazing playing style for people who have no time to play, as you basically level your player to 11 (For battlefield 1), get nice equipment, and you can play every 2 hours (or more). People also make campers to accumulate money, some people also make campers to get 20% exp buff and pendants of honor. To read more about battlefield, click HERE Types of Mages Conventional Sub-types (Common and Useful) Offensive Mage -Deals high amounts of damage, less support skills, devastating killing ability (Especially to bulky tanks. Spam em' Flameshock or Firebolt.) Support Mage -Skills are support: healing & shield, few attacks, has a good freezing ability Unconventional Sub-types (Unique to Almost non-existent) Hybrid Mage -Has a decent damage, decent support and freezing skills Ice Mage -A freezer, has a very advanced Ice skills. Status points... what do they do? After making your character's looks and picking your class, you will encounter a chart that says stuff like, STR, CON, DEX, INT, and WIS. Many people know what they stand for and what they do, but in case you don't know, the guide below can help. After that is the proper build for mages and the appropriate build for each sub-type. ' '''Strength '(STR') -Increases damage and strength of MELEE hits. '''Useless' in mages Constitution (CON) - Increases hp and health regeneration rate. Useful and favored often by battlefield one mages as they are frequently targeted. It can be used to substitute wis. It works just like Wisdom. Note: A study was done to confirm that CON bonuses work in 4s for mages (e.g. 8, 12, 16) to get an additional hp. Therefore you should attempt to make your CON land on these numbers for maximum effectiveness. ' '''Dexterity '(DEX)' - Increases evasion rate, accuracy, and chance of critical hits. The points allotted for this can be invested for better status points. Intelligence '(INT)' - Increases damage of magical attacks and increases the amount of health a Magician can heal. '''The deadly ally of mages'. Always max this. This is the most vital of all status points for mages. Wisdom (WIS) - Increases mp or mana regeneration rate. The quantity of your mana depends on this stat. While this may be substituted with Constitution, this is nonetheless a very crucial status point if you want to keep spamming your attacks. It works just like Constitution. -'ALWAYS MAX YOUR INT. IT IS THE DEADLY ASSET OF MAGES OF ALL TYPE- ' Mage Builds After knowing and deciding what sub-type you are, and informing yourself about the role of each status points, let's move on on the exact placing of the digits in order to achieve your desired status with you Hp, Mp and your offensive damage. Con Mage Recommended for offensive mages in battlefield, as they are often targeted in the front lines. This build has less mana so try to stock up a large quantity of juices (preferrably Palm Cocktail, Dongryu Juice, and Seed Extraction Liquid) to have a continuous barrage of attacks INT: 18 CON: 14 WIS: 12 ''' Wis Mage This build provides a nice mana quantity and is a good build for healers and glass cannon attackers (High power attacks but paper-thin defenses). You will have a low hp so try to buy lots of food. '''INT: 18 WIS: 18 ''' Hybrid/Mixed Mage This build slightly covers both problems with mp and hp and is recommended for all-rounder mages. '''INT:18 WIS:16 CON:10 INT is very crucial for both fire and support mages alike because: # It raises your fire/magic damage # Increases your healing ability NOTE: Also: 2 intelligence=1 Hs point So if you have 29 intelligence+Light Heal lll. You should get 50 Hs point. If you really, really, prefer hp, I won't stop you from adding more points to constitution. Just make sure you keep track of your mana, as you can't afford running low on it in the middle of a battle. ' ' Equipment ' ' Good equipments are a must at battlefield. NOTE: Red Donguri hat is much recommended too. I myself use Kooii Hat. So mix-and-match. Feel free to +6 or more your items. 6 int staff is really needed. I got mine recently for 55k, but they usually cost around 500k+ . Try to reach 29 int. Also, a new armor is release on December 2015 event: The santa suit. This suit gives'' '''5 armor and 30 hp! It is very useful for mages in the front lines, it is even greater than Sturdy Leather Armor. Mage Skills You have 10 skill points ' '. One of the downfall of being a Battlefield One camper is that you have a few skill points, so try to make the best possible use of that. The guide below shows the basic skill structure for mages. FIRE MAGE (Decent skill): Flame shock III Firebolt II Freezing trap II Light healing II Teleport I SUPPORT MAGE: Light healing III Shield II Freezing Trap I Teleport I Flame Shock III But if you prefer all out support... Light healing III Shield III Freezing Trap IIl Teleport I FIRE MAGE (If rich) Flame shock IV Firebolt II Freezing trap II Light healing I Teleport I ICE MAGE: Freezing Trap lll Ice Prison II Light Healing ll Flame Shock ll Teleport l HYBRID MAGE Flame shock III Light Healing IIl Shield I Firebolt l Freezing trap I Teleport I NOTE: You can mix-and-match your own skill, depending on your preference. I actually eradicated my fire skills and got freezing trap 3 for a full time healer. Slot Usage This is an example on how to use your slot properly. It is recommended to place things necessary in open-faced combat (e.g pots, food, juices). This section shall provide you an idea on what to place on the given slots. Example set: First Slot: | | | | Second Slot: 20| 20 | 20| | Third-Fourth Slots: Whatever works for you. I suggest getting extra equipment in case of trouble (e.g: Donguri Hat hat if healing your egg, Frog Hat for extra stats and int, or Santa's Cool Hat for hp mp in combat, red Donguri Hat if fighting against mages, Kooii Hat for regeneration and etc.). Place these in the remaining slots. Tips 1.Party with one another to keep track of your allies' hp and mp. 2.NEVER run first! You will be dead. Don't run alongside newbies and make sure you have a fellow camper with you. 3. Just stay behind, do not charge ahead. A mages' role is to kill from a distance and support. You will not be helping anyone when you're dead. 4. Get overly enchanted equipment (+5 or so) 5. Warriors are your main targets, always torch them down, prevent them from rushing at your egg at all cost. 6. AVOID RANGERS, avoid getting hit by impact shot, just avoid them, if you are targeted, don't fight them unless you are sure you can kill them. 7. Support (heal) all those who fall back. 8. Keep this logic in mind, it's pretty much like rock-paper-scissors logic: beats beats beats This explains why you should REALLY avoid rangers and kill warriors/tanks. PvP After battlefield, campers usually ask for a fight in a pk zone. Sometimes this happens if they want to settle a score, or maybe just for fun. This is called PvP ''or Plaver vs. Player. PvPing as a camper is fun, because you have the best equips for your level and class. Rules for PvP (Taken from http://imotwom.wikia.com/wiki/Beach_1v1_Duelling): # No teaming up with another healer (Mage),or anyone else in general, thus the point of 1 vs 1. # No running to the spawn or non pvp places (Such as the Marsh). Once you win/lose, the fight is over. DO NOT go find them and try to pk them for revenge. They will more than likely team up on you with high levels and guild members. Usually this fights result to personal fights. So never take this seriously. Never forget to record the fight and put it on Youtube! (LOL) Tips for PvPs When fighting against a warrior... # The warrior will usually start with bullrush after he hits you and turns purple. When you see him do that, use freezing trap>teleport the other way>flameshock>firebolt>re-freeze if necessary. # If the warrior doesn't use bullrush, spam your attacks and move away. Hs/Shield if necessary. # Always stay out of range to prevent from getting stunned. # If you see the warrior use Wild Charge teleport away and use freezing trap. Attack the warrior. If shield breaks, use shield again or spam attack+freeze. # Avoid getting stunned at all cost. Spam your attacks. When fighting against a mage... # Start out with flameshock>firebolt>shield (of course you need to shield yourself first prior to the fight) # Heal>flameshock>firebolt>shield>attack button # Hs and shield if necessary. Spam if needed. # Repeat step no.2. Of course, do it your own way too. # Firebolt>Flameshock>Hs>Shield for the final attack When fighting against a ranger... # Use shield, it is not only for preserving your your hp, but it is also good for removing some of your ranger opponent's crystals and avoiding being stunned. # Use (attck): flameshock>firebolt>spam>attack button>freeze (if you need to recuperate) # Freeze your opponent if needed (for distraction). # Use (def): Shield>Hs>Hs>Hs (spam heal, repeat as you needed)>Shield (after cooling down) # Frequently re-shield yourself! # Repeat step no. 2 if the opponent wasn't defeated. Double Casting (Spamming) To spam your attacks you must click a certain skill then click another skill 'I.M.M.E.D.I.A.T.E.L.Y. 'Double casting is a must for it reduces casting time in dire situations. Sequence no. 1 (Continuous Healing) > > > > Sequence no. 2 (Attack Pattern) > > > Practice your attacks in sandbag and practice your spam heal on yourself. Money Making One of the most dreaded things on TWOM second only after leveling: Money Making. Earning money is EXCEPTIONALLY hard, unless of course you buy Premium Items, problem is many people don't. Lack of gold is one of the main reason why many people quit the game. As a camper, you should have lots of gold to buy the best equipments but after spending tons of gold, you become one of the richest players on TWOM, using high-class equipment and accumulating your money, spending only for potions/self improvement. # Trade Pendant of Honor at Battlefield Supervisor, there is a 30% chance you can get Enchants which costs around 200-800k. Nice amount of starting money. # Sell Pendant of Honor for 1-2.5k depending on the server. # Buy Premium Items, sell them at ''bulk and make sure you have lots of profit. # Get 1.5M+ Gold, and buy Egg Packsegg for 1.3M Gold, then resell for 1.5M. You will get an instant 200k profit. # Repeat step no.4 continuously. # Sell your goods on a slightly cheaper price. # Farm Flower Elemental and sell the drops on Secretphantom Merchant (Siras) or Crimsonsabre Merchant (Lanos). They may even drop an excellent 4-6 int staff that you can use. # On step no. 1, aside from Enchants, you can also get Awaken Kooii Doll, Ancient Coin and many other re-sellable goods that cost around 4k-17.5k Gold from Battlefield Supervisor. # Ask other people for advice, this are just some few of tips you can do to earn tons of Gold. Damage Calculation The following formula is used to acquire your average damage, this however, has flaws, but gives you an idea of your damage. (Formula is from hawkstar, I did the calculation tho). Follow the GEMDAS/PEMDAS equation. ([{Staff max dmg / 15}x'half max int']x 1.half max int in decimal)+([{Spell value / 15 }x half max int] x1.half max int) Bold Variables are to be substituted with the given status Substituted with: +7 Int 4 Oak Tree Staff. And a mage with 18 intelligence and Flame Shock 3. Total int: 22 So.. (equation no. 1 brackets) (16/15=1.06 x 11) (1.06 x 11) 11.6 x equation no. 2 11.6 x 1. 11= 12.8 OR 13+enchant level So 1 13+7= 20 X= 20 (24/15)x11 1.6x11=17.6 17.6x1.11=19.53 OR 20 20+7=27 Y=27 So... X+Y 20+27 =47 ''' Your estimated damage is 47. Note: this is only an experimental equation, you may try and add your own variables. PLEASE INFORM ME ABOUT YOUR RESULTS. You made it! Congratulations! You made your own camper! If you just happen to pass by on this page, I do hope you picked up something xD. Hope this helps! '''Made by: Kliannah Server: Newstar -The lovely image of Kliannah was drawn by Cresselia! ^u^ How would you rate this guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again __FORCETOC__ Category:Guides Category:Magician Category:Guide:Magician Category:Magician guides Category:Magician Skills Category:Tutorial Category:Mages Category:Mage Gear Category:Mage hat Category:Mage hats Category:Misc Category:PvP Category:PVP Category:Skill Category:Magician Weapon Category:Magician Armor Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Guide